Let's Have a Ball!
by CharterFreak
Summary: Rory goes to Princeton, Jess is a tennis coach there. Rory decides to pick up a sport, and guess what it is? That's right...Tennis! Sucky, sucky summary, just read.
1. Oh, For the Love of Tennis!

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic, so BE NICE!!...please. Give me constructive criticism because I'm good with it. And don't be one of those stupid idiots who says, "Never write again! 'Cause you were freakin' awful!" Because I won't really gives a rat's patooty. So just read…and review. R & R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own…neither do you, so who really cares.

**Summary: **Rory goes to Princeton, Jess is a tennis coach there. Rory decides to pick up a sport (for the first time in her life), and guess what it is. That's right…Tennis!

Let's Have a Ball

Chapter I: Oh, for the love of Tennis!

"Mom, I'm gonna be late! The orientation starts in 20 minutes!" Rory screamed, while her mother was getting ready.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Lorelai screamed back, jumping down the stairs, pulling on her left shoe.

"Good! Let's go." Pushing Lorelai out the door.

Stumbling down the steps, Lorelai jokingly said, "Whoa, what's your damage, Heather?"

* * *

At Princeton, First Week of School

Coming out of her History class, a bright flyer caught Rory's eye. "Tennis Lessons, Contact Coach Jess Mariano. Dorm 362. 555-7676"

_It would be cool to pick up a sport, _thought Rory, _why not tennis?_

She decided to call him right then because she wouldn't be home that night. Her dorm-mate persuaded her into going to a stupid freshman party. Tearing off a tab with the number, she walked while talking.

"Hello," a deep voice said on the other line.

"Hi, is this Coach Jess Mariano," Rory asked.

"Yeah, who's asking?" He said in a bored tone.

"I'm Rory Gilmore, and I was interested in taking you up on your tennis lessons." She said in an overly cheerful voice.

"Okay, meet me tomorrow by the Undergraduate Dining Hall."

"Okay…" Only to find that he had hung up already.

* * *

**A/N:** I know a bad start…okay let's say awful. Again, I say this is my first fanfic. So constructive criticism (I say AGAIN) is needed. So, please push the shiny purple button at the bottom of the page…you know you want to! Do it….do it. I'm hypnotizing you, can you tell? Can't…oh well, my hypnotizing skills need a little brushing up and so does my mouth, so I'll shut up now. 

DO IT….DO IT….okay I'm done. Got that out of my system.


	2. First Tennis Lesson

**A/N: **So I forgot to tell everyone that my cousin has helped a little with the writing. It's not all me, even though I wish it was. Read chapter two!

**Disclaimer: **They are not mine, but if you know where I can find a Jess, please, let me know.

It was Tuesday, the day she was to meet with Jess. Rory was a little nervous; she had never really played any sports before, and didn't want to suck at them.

_Where is he? He was supposed to be here by now!_ Rory thought as she felt a gentle tap on her right shoulder.

"Are you Rory Gilmore? The woman I talked to on the phone last night?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing that you are Coach Jess Mariano?" Rory asked shyly, as the lovely man before her answered.

"Yep, that's me. So here's the information about my tennis lessons, every Tuesday and Thursday at 5 o'clock sharp. If your not there on time then no tennis lesson that day. It cost $25 per semester that you take them. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Rory said.

"Good, first practice is Thursday, see ya there?" Jess asked.

"See ya there." Rory replied.

Thursday, 5 o'clock

"Hey Coach!" Rory said cheerfully.

"Umm, hey, ready to get started?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, let's do this." Rory said excitedly.

After about 2 hours of showing Rory how to serve and stand, and actually HIT the ball, they were done. It had taken awhile for Rory to get used to the feeling of tennis, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"You're not all that bad." Jess complimented.

"Thanks" Rory said, blushing just a bit.

_Why, oh why does my tennis coach have to be so damn cute! And he is sweet. But mostly cute…_ Rory was lost in her thoughts.

"Okay well, you can go home now; I will see you on Tuesday." Jess said, tired from a day of hard work.

"Yeah, Tuesday." Rory replied, equally tired.

"Bye."

"Bye."

**A/N: ** So that was basically the second chapter, I would have written more, but its storming like a son of a bitch over here. I will try to aim for the next week or two in getting an update. So, go, push that beautiful button, and review, review, review, you know you want to.


End file.
